


Happening

by Rory_Croft



Series: Sun of the Underworld [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_Croft/pseuds/Rory_Croft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico tries to overcome his fear of taking their relationship to the next level. Also some bro moments with Jason Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happening

Will pushed up Nico against the back of the amphitheater. He grabbed Nico’s thighs and hoisted him up so he didn’t have to bend down the kiss him. Nico had hated it the first time Will had lifted him like that, not liking the shift in power. He was already well aware of how much smaller than Will he was, and didn’t need to be reminded by being manhandled. But that was months ago, and now Nico didn’t mind so much when Will grabbed him around the waist lifted him off the ground and kissed him hard. It was okay to be manhandled a little bit…sometimes.

At the moment, Will was gripping his hips hard enough to bruise and kissing him like he hadn’t seen him in months. In reality, it had only been three days. When Will came back from his Mom’s after Christmas, he said she had what he called a “come to Jesus” moment and that she had seen the error in her ways and wanted to build a relationship with her son. She had invited him to several shows and long weekends in the three months since then. She had invited Nico, too. She was eager to meet him, apparently.

“All I do is talk about you,” Will had confessed to him. “I don’t think there’s much else interesting in my life.”

“You’re a demigod and your boyfriend is the most interesting part of your life?” Nico asked sarcastically. “You’ve literally sewed people back together. More than once.”

“Well, not many people have boyfriends who can raise the dead,” Will shot back.

“I really hope you didn’t tell her that,” Nico had said, and Will had just shrugged. Nico still hadn’t met her.

Nico was grateful when Will moved his attention to his neck because he really needed to catch his breath. Will sucked on the spot just below Nico’s ear where his hair would just barely cover the mark. Nico threaded his fingers through Will’s hair and tugged lightly. True, it had only been three days, and they had Iris messaged every day, but, Gods, Nico missed him.

Sometimes Nico felt a little pathetic for needing and wanting Will the way he did. For a long time, he saw his independence as the thing that made him who he was, and that allowing that to falter was some sort of weakness. But then Will would look at him or squeeze his shoulder as they passed each other on the grounds, and Nico would know that it wasn’t weakness to need someone. His independence came from his numerous losses and a desire to not be hurt like that again. He now knew that building relationships and keeping them was the strongest thing he could do. So, yes, it had only been three days, but Nico had missed his boyfriend.

Will pressed his hips against Nico’s, and Nico’s breath caught in his throat. It came out in half growl, half choking sound. Will looked up from Nico’s neck.

“Did you just _growl_ at me?” he asked.

Nico tugged Will’s hair a little harder. “Shut up,” he said.

“Hey, I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” Will said before licking at the wound he sucked onto Nico’s neck. He grinded his hips against Nico’s and Nico really wish he wouldn’t. Because Will knew what he was doing and knew he shouldn’t be doing it because Nico had told him more than once that he just wasn’t ready for that. Except maybe he was because he woke up at least once a week, his sheets damp after dreams of Will hovering over him. And maybe he encouraged it a little bit when he pressed back until they were both were more than a little frustrated when Nico inevitably pushed away.

“Will,” Nico said, pushing against Will now before they got to that point. “Come on.”

Will groaned and put Nico down. He rested his head on Nico’s shoulder. Nico closed his eyes and cupped the back of Will’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he said, and he really was. He had taken down so many walls since they started dating. He didn’t bottle things up; he told Will exactly how he was feeling, at least seventy percent of the time. He let Will put his arm around him at the camp fires. He’d initiate the kisses with no hesitation. He let Will sneak into his room at least once or twice a month just so they could fall asleep together. But as soon as Will’s hands dropped below the waist, Nico froze.

Will lifted his head. “You know I’m not going to ever hurt you, right?” he asked, not for the first time.

“Yes,” Nico said with a sigh. “I’m perfectly aware, Will. It’s not about that. I’ve told you that before.”

“Okay,” Will said. He laced his fingers with Nico’s and leaned against the wall next to him. “You know I’ll wait.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want you to think it’s, like, the most important thing,” Will said. “Because it’s not. I mean, I guess it kind of is important because I do love you, so I want to—“

All the air rushed from Nico’s lungs. His body went cold…well, colder than usual, and he just stared at Will who didn’t seem fazed at all by what he had just said. Out loud. For the first time.

“Nico? Are you even listening to me?”

Nico closed his mouth and cleared his throat. “You, uh, you love me?” he asked.

“Oh,” Will said quietly. “Yeah. I did just say that, out loud, didn’t I?”

“You did,” Nico agreed.

“Well, I do,” Will said, more confidently. “I definitely do, and I think you already knew that, but now you definitely know that. So, yes. I love you.”

Will looked over at Nico who was staring at him with an uncharacteristically large smile on his face. “I love you, too,” Nico said. “I guess.”

“You guess?” Will said, setting his jaw and letting go of Nico’s hand. Nico felt for something to grab onto behind, but there was nothing. He was screwed.

“Yeah,” Nico said. “I’m sure I could do worse, so I guess.” He was still smiling.

“I’ve had just about enough of your attitude, di Angelo,” Will said. He charged at Nico, who tried to lift a leg in defense, but it was no use. Will grabbed him by the middle and hoisted him over his shoulder. He spun them around.

“I promise, I will raise an army of undead on you if you don’t put me down, Solace,” Nico said. He was beating on Will’s back, but he was also laughing. Will stopped abruptly and swung Nico back over his shoulder and placed him on the ground.

“You are,” Nico said, trying to catch his breath, “the worst.”

“But you love me,” Will said. He kissed Nico’s forehead.

“Gods, help me, I do.”

***

Nico had to tell someone or his insides were going to burst.

Every time Will passed Nico as they were going to different lessons, Will would lean down and whisper “I love you,” and every time, Nico smiled like an idiot and his stomach flipped like the drop of a rollercoaster. He knew Will was doing this partly to see his blush in front of everyone (and he hated him for it), but also because he wanted to say it (Nico didn’t hate him at all). Will would be gone before Nico could respond, so all his I love you’s were stuck inside, and he felt like he _needed_ someone to know. He needed to tell someone, someone other than Will, that he was in love. Or he was going to actually die.

Okay, maybe not actually die.

He thought about writing to Hazel, but what could he say? “Dear Hazel, Will loves me and I love Will and everything is rainbows and nothing hurts”? For good measure, he could doodle little hearts in the margins and put their initials inside. No. That was gross, and he would not. But still. This felt like a big deal. It was a huge deal, and it didn’t feel fair that only him and Will knew.

Jason was going to be at camp for a few days before heading back out to California. Jason had a tendency of getting…over emotional, especially when it came to what he called Nico’s “personal growth.” Nico could have sworn he was going to cry when he originally told Jason that him and Will were dating.

“You’re just, like, my little brother,” Jason had said. “And he seems far less tool-y than Percy. Don’t tell him I said that.”

So he knew that Jason might overreact. It was inevitable.

Jason met Nico at lunch. Will infirmary fixing some campers that got a little too into combat practice. Nico filled two plates full of lettuce and piled them with ingredients. The camper behind the salad bar was staring at him.

“They’re not both for me,” Nico said. “One is for Will. You know, the one constantly putting you all back together?”

“Fine,” the girl said, “but I’m watching you.”

“Geez,” Jason said. “It’s lettuce. You’d think they’d be less stingy about something that they literally just pull from the ground.”

“Right,” Nico said. He wrapped Will’s plate in plastic wrap and walked over to his empty table. Jason followed and sat in front of him.

“What’s with the salad anyway?”

Nico groaned. “Will is on this kick,” he said. “He’s trying not to eat meat.”

“Ew, why,” Jason said, biting into his burger which felt just a little mocking as Nico stabbed into a piece of lettuce.

“He watched a documentary with him mom a couple weeks ago and is now convinced it’s killing us,” Nico said.

“So why are _you_ eating a salad?”

“He said and I quote ‘how are we supposed to grow old together if you’re dead, Nico di Angelo?’” Nico said, putting on his best Will voice. “That’s when I reminded him that I was born in 1929 and I could probably resurrect myself if I died, so I wasn’t too concerned with death.”

“So why are you still eating a salad?”

“He has spies,” Nico said, side-eyeing the Apollo table.

Jason laughed. “That’s great,” he said, purposefully taking large bite.

“You’re a terrible person,” Nico said. “This tastes like wet dirt.”

“Other than the forced vegetarian-ism, things are good?” Jason asked.

Nico gripped the sun pendant that was always around his neck. _Finally_ , he thought.

Nico nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Actually, uh…” Now that he had the opportunity, he didn’t know how to say it. People were in love every day. Jason was in love. Just because it felt special, didn’t mean it necessarily was special to anyone other than them. He felt dumb announcing it.

“Actually, what?” Jason asked. His eyes went wide. “Oh my god. Did you guys…have you…?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

It took Nico a second to realize what he was getting at. “Oh my Gods, Jason,” Nico said, outraged, his face burning red. “Why. Why would you ask that? First of all, it’s not your business.”

“Okay, okay, sorry,” Jason said, but he didn’t really look that sorry with that smug grin on his face. “So what were you going to say?”

Nico took a deep breath. This was stupid.

“He told me he loved me last week,” Nico said with a shrug and shoved another fork-full of lettuce in his mouth.

“Oh,” Jason said, his shoulders slumping a little.

“Sorry it wasn’t more exciting,” Nico said. He was offended by Jason’s reaction; of all the things Jason has overreacted about, this got no rise from him.

“No, sorry, I mean it’s great,” Jason said. “But it’s not really…shocking. I think everyone just kind of knows, you know? With the way you guys are?”

“Bickering all the time?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Nico, we know you,” he said. “You’re only sarcastic when you care.”

“That is so not even a little bit true.”

“Even so,” Jason said. “You guys just…” He weaved his fingers together. “I mean, not like in _that_ way…unless it is in _that_ way…?”

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why,” he asked, “are you so interest in…what we do?”

Jason shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said. “I think it’s just a thing guys talk about?”

“Really, is it?” Nico asked, unbelieving. His intimate relationship was just that, intimate. He never felt the desire to share it with anyone. No one else needed to know how Will’s lips felt on his or how his hands made Nico’s skin burn in the best way possible. Those were his things, their things.

“I mean, yeah,” Jason said. He was looking at Nico like he had three heads, which wasn’t uncommon—Jason looking at him like that, not Nico having three heads. “Not, like, in detail, but when it happens…? I don’t know. You’re making me feel weird about it now.”

“It’s kind of weird,” Nico said. “How would Piper feel if she knew you were telling people what you’re doing?”

“You say it like it’s some shameful things, Neek,” Jason said. “I’m sure she’s told her friends WAY more than I’ve told mine. I think at some point in a relationship, every one assumes you’re doing it anyway. It’s just a thing that people do when they love each other, so why can’t it be talked about?”

Nico looked at him, his eyes squinted. He had a point, but still.

“Plus, it’s like having a support group,” Jason said, munching on the last of his fries. “Because none of us know what we’re doing, so it’s nice to know you’re not the only one who is completely clueless. We’re just trying to figure it all out.”

“Oh,” Nico said. At this point, the was just moving his salad around his plate. Jason pushed his plate towards him, and Nico gladly took a fry. “I, uh, I’m scared,” Nico said very quietly.

“Normal,” Jason said.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Nico said. “Or what I would do, rather.”

“Once again, normal,” Jason said. “Look. There are books and websites—probably don’t go on the websites—but none of them are ever going to help you really. Because those books might say ‘oh guys want you to do this’ and then Will may never, ever want you to do that. Ever. So you just gotta, I don’t know, do it. He’s probably scared out of his mind too.”

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Nico said. His face was burning. He couldn’t look at Jason, so he kept his attention on the fries, which Jason had pushed all the way over to Nico’s side of the table.

“Doesn’t mean he isn’t,” Jason said. “It’s scary. You have to get to know someone on a completely different level. It’s like you’re solely responsible for their happiness wholeheartedly in those minutes, hours, whatever it is. It’s terrifying, but it’s also awesome. Knowing there’s no one else that knows them like that. I don’t know. It’s hard to describe.”

“You’re getting to mushy,” Nico said.

“Fine, fine,” Jason said. “But it’ll happen eventually, and I’ll totally be your support system.”

“Gee, thanks,” Nico said, not ever wanting to talk about this with anyone ever, ever again. “I have to take Will his lunch. I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Later.”

***

Nico walked into the infirmary and dropped the wrapped salad on the counter next to Will. “I love you, but I cannot eat this garbage for the rest of my life,” Nico said and then he left.

***

Over the next few days, Nico couldn’t stop thinking about when Jason said. He found himself staring at Will and wondering what he would like and how would he ever find out. Nico didn’t even know what he himself liked. He liked Will, so could anything he did ever really be bad? Nico figured he just needed to pull off the bandage. He had heard that the first time is always awkward, so maybe they just needed to get it over with. Then he’d groan because he didn’t want to think of being with Will as a “get it over with” type of situation.

There was a campfire on Friday. The night was chilly, and Will sat close to him, one arm slung around his waist, one holding a stick with a marshmallow on the end of it. Will had conceded that some junk food every once in a while would not kill them, and told Nico that he didn’t have to be a vegetarian, but it was still probably the better choice.

Nico handed his stick to Will when it was done and assembled the graham crackers and chocolate on his lap. He picked them up one at a time and smooshed the marshmallows in between. He handed one to Will and bit into the other one. It was like heaven after a week of tofu and salads.

The other campers started singing, and Will sung along. Nico kept quiet and leaned against Will, pointedly avoiding how Jason kept glancing at them. Nico wasn’t sure what he was waiting for. It wasn’t like they were going to do it right there. When the song was over, Will squeezed Nico’s waist and kissed his temple. Nico, usually not one for public displays, let it slide.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Will whispered in his ear. Every once in a while, Will would sneak out of the Apollo cabin and into Nico’s. Sometimes he wouldn’t warn Nico before hand, and would just crawl into bed next to him. The first time he did that, Nico had punched him in the face. He felt bad about it afterwards, but, honestly, what did he expect. Nico loved having Will next to him when he slept. His nightmares had lessened greatly over the year, but when Will was holding him, he never had a one, and that was great.

Nico nodded.

***

Nico tried to wait up for him, but the lessons that day had taken it out of him (plus, he was certain that Will had no idea what he was doing with this diet yet so he was probably malnourished). He fought his eyes, but they slipped closed anyway. He lingered in that place between sleep and awake until he heard Will walking as silently as he could into the cabin.

“Sorry,” Will whispered. “Every time I went to leave, there seemed to be a patrol right outside the cabin.” He kicked off his flip flops and pulled the covers up next to Nico. He wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist and pulled him back into his chest. He kissed Nico’s neck. “I think they know about us.”

“What a tragedy,” Nico said. He turned in Will’s arms so he could face him. Will was smiling at him. Will was almost always smiling at him. “You’re so beautiful,” Nico said.

“I love half-alseep Nico,” Jason said. “He’s so nice.”

“You love fully-awake Nico, too,” Nico said defensively. “He’s nice to you at least seventy percent of the time, Solace.”

“You’re right,” Will said. He kissed Nico’s lips. He held the kiss for a minute before disconnecting and immediately kissing him again. “I love you no matter your state of consciousness.”

“Promise?” Nico asked, for a moment letting his smartass attitude drop.

“Of course,” Will said. He cupped Nico’s face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.”

Nico sighed. “Okay.”

Will kissed him, a little harder this time. Nico fisted Will’s shirt at his side and opened his mouth to let Will in. He groaned a little when Will moved his tongue along the side of his, sending chills down his spine. He pressed his body closer to Will’s. One of Will’s hands flipped under Nico’s shirt and glided across his stomach and up to his chest then back down again, resting on his hip. Will’s thumb rubbed at his hips bone.

Nico was shaking, so he held tighter to Will’s shirt, hoping he wouldn’t notice. He had raised the dead, faced endless monsters, been to Tartatus, and this was, honestly, the most nervous he had ever remembered feeling. When Will started peppering kisses along Nico’s jaw, Nico bit his lower lip and kept his eyes closed. Slowly, Will was moving his hand from his hips to the center of Nico’s pelvis, right under his belly button.

Will was at Nico’s Adam’s apple when he moved his hand just a fraction of an inch downward. He looked up at Nico. Nico opened his eyes, let go of his lip and gave the smallest nod. Will closed his eyes for a second. He moved back up at to Nico’s lips as he fully grabbed Nico’s penis through his sleep pants. He groaned when he felt that Nico was already half-hard.

“I love you so much,” Will said. He was rubbing Nico, and Nico couldn’t find his voice, so he just kissed him again. “So, so much, Nico.” He tugged at Nico’s pants; Nico lifted his hips and let Will slip them off his body. Will took a moment to look him over. He was still wearing his shirt, but it was pushed up to his ribcage. Nico felt completely exposed and grabbed at the sheets to cover up. Will stopped him. He leaned down and kissed Nico’s hipbone as he took hold of the base of his penis. Nico whimpered; the instant relief he felt from finally being touched was like nothing he ever felt before.

Will’s shirt was riding up, exposing the smallest sliver of his lower back as he twisted his hand in long, slow strokes up Nico. Nico pulled at Will’s shirt, suddenly want to see more of him. All of him. Will obliged, letting go of Nico just long enough to take his shirt off and throw it to the side. He stretched out beside Nico and took him back in his hand. Nico took in the expanse of Will’s chest, the length of his flat stomach. His eyes wandered even further down and he saw the swell in Will’s shorts.

He wanted to touch him, to make Will feel what it was that Nico was feeling right now—the swarm of butterflies in his stomach, the tight feeling in his chest, the electricity that was in every nerve of his body—but he was shaking so much. He put his hand on Will’s hip and kissed his chest hesitantly. Will turned a little bit to the side, opening himself up for Nico, but not so much that Nico felt like he _had_ to touch him.

Nico looked up at Will, not expecting him to meet his eye, but he did. Will smiled a very small smile. “This okay?” he asked. Nico nodded. Will kissed his forehead. Nico closed his eyes and pushed his hand into Will’s shorts. When Nico grabbed him, Will let out the same sigh of relief Nico had. Nico kept his eyes closed as he ran his hand up Will’s penis, taking in the length, the weight, how soft the skin was at the head.

Will shimmied out of his shorts, leaving himself totally naked in front of Nico. Nico was fixated on his lower half though. He loved how he felt with Will touching him, but he loved even more touching Will. Every time his hand came up, his thumb pressing to the underside of the head, Will would moan which went straight to Nico’s own penis, making him, if possible, harder. So he’d move his hand a little faster, stroke a little harder, and he loved watching how Will responded, how his penis reacted. Will looked down at Nico, matching him stroke for stroke. They each kept upping the ante a little more with each pull until they were both moaning, shaking and close to the brink.

“Stop,” Will said suddenly when the ball pressing on Nico’s pelvis was just about to release. Nico stopped stroking, but didn’t want to let go yet. Will took Nico’s hand off of him. He kissed his fingertips, his palm, then his wrist. He repositioned himself between Nico’s legs. He pulled Nico’s shirt off and tossed in on the floor with his. He scooted up until they were hip to hop, the covers draped over his lower back. He leaned down and kissed Nico.

“Will, I don’t think I’m ready—“

“Trust me,” Will said, his lips brushing Nico as he spoke. He grinded his hips down, his cock pressing against Nico’s. Nico’s mouth fell open. Will took both of them in his large hand and thrust his hips into the grip. He took Nico’s hand and put it on the other side, overlapping his own, and Nico knew he wouldn’t hold out much longer. Will was sucking on his collarbone and thrusting into their hands faster and faster, each one getting a little more choppy. Nico closed his eyes, trying to take in every sensation. Will’s penis moved against his, his head nudging Nico’s, the veins on the underside rippling against his…

“Will,” Nico breathed. His nails dug into Will’s shoulder. “I’m—“

“Yeah,” Will said, just as out of breath. He looked up at Nico who met his eyes for a just a moment. And then his world exploded. His eyes snapped shut and his mouth fell open, emitting a cry he knew was just a little too loud, probably. His body contracted and released as hot ribbons landed on his stomach. Suddenly Will’s touch was touch much and his entire body was on pins and needles. He was about to push Will away, tell he couldn’t handle his touch anymore, when Will groaned and bit down on Nico’s collarbone hard. And then he let go and rolled onto Nico’s side.

They laid there, side by side, panting. Nico closed his eyes, willing the buzzing in his body to never leave, but soon it started to fade, leaving him tired. Will kissed his shoulder and the bed decompressed next to him. Nico grabbed his wrist. “Where are you going?” he asked, automatically fearing he did something wrong and that he was going to leave. Will bent over and kissed his cheek.

“I’m not leaving,” he said. Nico let him ago and watched him walk across the cabin. The moon seems to outline his naked form perfectly.

“Holy shit,” Nico whispered to himself, dragging his fingers through his hair. On Will’s way back, Nico had to look away. Even seeing him limp was enough to make his penis twitch and he didn’t know if he could handle that again so soon. Will kneeled on the bed next to Nico and wiped a warm cloth down his soiled stomach. He wiped around Nico’s penis, and he shuddered. Will smiled and threw the rag on the floor. He grabbed Nico’s pants and his shorts, but left the shirts on the ground.

When he finally got back into bed with Nico, Nico cuddled right into his chest. Will held him tight and kissed the top of his head.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Neeks,” he said. “Thank you for loving me.”

Nico swallowed hard. “Don’t get all sentimental on me, Solace,” Nico said, but he closed his eyes hard to keep from tearing up. Will’s words had a tendency to make him do that.

“Sorry,” Will said with a laugh. “The moment seemed like a right one to be sentimental.”

Nico let a few beats of silence go by before he said. “I love you, too, hot head.”

***

Will left early in the morning. “I have to go,” he whispered. He pushed Nico’s messy hair from his face and kissed his cheek. “See you at breakfast.” Nico had just groaned in response and rolled over to take up the space Will had vacated, basking in the warmth he left.

Nico woke a couple hours later. He laid in the bed wondering if last night had really happened. When he got up, he stepped on the now cold, damp cloth Will had left on the floor. He bit back his smile as he picked up that and his discarded tee shirt and through them in the hamper.

***

“Morning,” Jason said, his mouth full of eggs.

“Morning,” Nico said. He sat down in front of him. His plate was full of fruit and oatmeal. No bacon because he promised will he would limit his meat consumption. Jason’s bacon smelled really great though. He poured brown sugar and milk in his oatmeal and mushed a banana and some blueberries in that.

“That looks like colorful snot,” Jason said.

“Thank you for that,” Nico said. He took a bite, and it was actually really good. He could work with this.

“Good morning,” Will said cheerfully, putting his plate down next to Nico’s.

“What. Is. THAT?” Nico asked pointing at the eggs. “What happened to no animal products, William? I’m eating oatmeal right now!”

“And it looks delicious,” Will said. He took a bite of Nico’s oatmeal. “It _is_ delicious. And I said vegetarian, which includes eggs and dairy. Not my fault you don’t listen. Here, have an egg.”

“Sometimes, I don’t like you very much,” Nico said, taking Will’s eggs.

“Um, you definitely like me all the time,” Will said. He pinched Nico’s side, which made him laugh and his face go red. There was a different look in Will’s eye this morning; something much more mischievous than Nico had ever seen, and Nico wondered if he was _also_ thinking of all the places they could hide so they could do it again. Right now. He probably was. This was going to be a problem.

“Holy. Shit,” Jason said, breaking them from their evidential trance. Jason was grinning like a mad man.

“What?” Nico asked.

“Yes!” Jason said, and raised his hand to high five Nico.

“What is happening?” Nico asked. “I don’t understand what is happening?”

Will shrugged at him.

“You two!” Jason said. “You two are 110% happening!”

“Oh my Gods,” Nico said, closing his eyes.

“Am I right? Or am I right?” Jason asked, waving his hand between Nico and Will, still waiting to be fived. Will high fived him. “Yes!”

Nico scowled at him.

“What?” Will asked. “He _is_ right.”

Nico sighed and went back to eating his oatmeal.

**Author's Note:**

> **I know vegetarians eat more than salad and tofu. I'm a vegetarian. Nico is just a pessimistic little shit who like cheeseburgers and is being an asshole because that's who he is and I love him.**


End file.
